Chairs, movable baskets and trolleys, walkers, scooters and the like are useful for carrying and moving items such as luggage, groceries, heavy items, as well as people. Some of these items may be motorised, but many versions of these devices have limitations when negotiating stairs. Some wheeled attachments are also known but involve cumbersome, large and inflexible apparatus.
Wheelchairs in particular can be very difficult to operate over uneven ground, kerbs, gutters, and, most difficult of all: staircases. This is so if the wheelchair is a manually-pushed chair but particularly so for a powered chair which uses electrical power for propulsion and steering. These latter types of chair, due to the propulsion and onboard energy storage systems are heavy and large, and known models are not easy to drive over uneven ground, and particularly, as mentioned, staircases.
The present invention provides improved step climbing attachments suitable for use with wheeled chairs and other vehicles such as wheelchairs.